Something To Sleep To
by DuskTilDawn
Summary: Fluff between Draco and Ginny. There's no plot, I think. Songfic. (DG)


**Name:** Something To Sleep To  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, Songfic.  
**Pairing:** Draco / Ginny  
**Summary:** Just some fluff between Draco and Ginny.  
**A/N:** This is my second story here. I hope you like. Oh, and this song belongs to Michelle Branch.

"Will you come tonight?" a blond guy asked from a year younger redheaded girl in a Hogwarts' Astronomy Tower.  
  
"You know that I can't come. If Ron ever found out, it would be disaster", the girl answered. She stood up from a cold stone floor watching the boy at the same time.  
  
"Please, one night", the boy begged. He felt that he was significant when he was near that girl. "I need you", boy said raising his hand. The girl snorted but took his hand anyway. The boy pulled her to his lap and rested his head on red hair.  
  
_She's his yellow brick road  
Leading him on  
And letting him go as far  
as she lets him go  
Going down to nowhere_  
  
The blond boy hadn't lost his hope yet. "Please, come", he begged for the girl. She laughed clearly is his lap and turned around. He looked at the boy's grey eyes.  
  
"Draco, you know that I can't come", the girl explained to him, like he was three years old.  
  
"You have come before", the boy pouted and looked like a wet dog.  
  
"Yes, I have, but Ron hasn't sniffed my things this closely before. I'm sure he'll find out something, if I'm not going to the Gryffindor tower tonight", the girl said sounding a bit sad.  
  
"I hate your brother", the boy said simply, making the girl giggle. God, how much he loved her giggle.  
  
"Draco, I know it", the girl said and rose from his lap. "What if write wrote your essay now?" she asked.  
  
"Ginny, come back. I really didn't come up here to write my stupid essay. It was just an excuse to get you here", the boy said, smirking.  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at Draco but sat back to his lap anyway. She knew he would protect her from everything. Ginny closed her eyes and felt how the sleep was haunting her.  
  
_She puts on her make-up  
The same way she did yesterday  
Hoping everything's the same  
But everything has changed_  
  
The boy watched the sleeping girl in his lap. She looked really pretty, just like an angel. He stroked her features and on the spur of the moment he began to count girl's freckles. Those emphasized her creamy skin beautifully. A strict detail that you just couldn't not love.  
  
Ginny sniffed in her sleep and tried to turn over. Draco gave a laugh quietly and began carefully poke her so that she would wake up. "Ginny, you must get up. Like you said, your brother starts to look after you if you're not going to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
It was obvious that she was awake. Her lips curled to a sweet smile. She however played, that she was still asleep. "Ginny, wake up", the boy ordered. Ginny opened her eyes and stared at Draco's grey eyes.  
  
"Did I sleep long?" the girl asked in a dreamy voice.  
  
"No, you didn't", the boy answered, smiling to her. She yawned and stretched. After that she got up and started to totter towards her own house.  
  
"If Ron suspects where I was, I can say, that I was studying, right?" Ginny asked while yawning.  
  
Draco nodded and stood up too. He walked to Ginny and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "See you tomorrow", he said and after that he began to walk towards the dungeons.  
  
_In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to  
at night_  
  
Next morning Ginny woke up smiling. On the previous night Ron hadn't questioned her much. He had been too busy with Hermione. Ginny had been relieved, because she had been too tired to lie.  
  
"Ginny, are you going to join us to the breakfast?" one of Ginny's classmates asked from her dorm door. "We have about a half an hour before classes start. We have first Herbology with Slytherins."  
  
Ginny's face light up when she heard her friend talking about Slytherins. She jumped quickly out of her bed and hurried to her trunk to change clothes. Ginny put on her school uniform and onto that she still put her cloak. She brushed her hair and then ran to the Great Hall with her friend.  
  
On the way she bumped into Draco. He gestured her to an empty classroom. "Linda, you go ahead. I just remembered that I have to return an essay to Snape before breakfast. See you in Herbology", Ginny yelled and ran up the stairs. There she waited some time made sure that Linda had gone to Great Hall.  
  
A moment later Ginny, with her red hair flowing, ran towards the class, where Draco had gestured her. She opened the door and felt strong arms around her waist. "I missed you", Draco said kissing her hair.  
  
_He wakes up to the sound  
So scared that she's leaving  
He wishes she were still  
asleep next to him  
Hoping she will change_  
  
"I missed you too", Ginny answered smiling. She turned around and hugged him. "Ron didn't realise that he was supposed to question me. He was too busy", Ginny said kissing his cheek at the same time.  
  
"Too busy doing what?" Draco asked playfully.  
  
"Let's just say, that they were trying to eat each others head with Hermione", Ginny said pulling away from his arms. "I have to go to eat now. We'll meet before lunch, won't we?"  
  
He nodded. "Same class", he said and gave a little peck to her forehead. Ginny leaned against the wall and tried to make her heart beat normally. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and after that she began to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
_In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to  
at night_  
  
"Well, aren't you shining?" Hermione said while Ginny was walking towards the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron raised their eyes from the table and looked at the redheaded girl questioningly.  
  
"What? Is it a crime to smile?" she asked in amazement. "My day just started very well. That's all."  
  
"Maybe you're tell the reason too", Ron said to his sister. She sat against her brother and stuck her tongue out. Ginny raised her eyes to the Slytherin table. She noticed that Draco was staring and she grinned at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked following her gaze.  
  
"What? Oh, what am I doing? Nothing, really. Just looking around", she said casually.  
  
"Just looking around, is it the same thing as staring at Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny was frightened. "What?" she asked. Had Harry noticed something? "I'm not staring at Malfoy", Ginny said stubbornly.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say" Harry said. Ginny however noticed that he didn't believe her.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore", Ginny announced and left the table. At the Slytherin table Draco tried to catch Ginny's eye, without any success. He was just about to leave the table when he noticed that Potter went after Ginny.  
  
_You give me something to sleep to  
And all I know is  
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now_  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, wait up!" Harry yelled. Ginny stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" He decided to go straight to the point.  
  
"It's none of your business", Ginny said angrily. "Harry, I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need you to watch me all the time. I'm only one year younger than you. Harry, I'm 16 years old."  
  
"The age doesn't prove anything. You're acting like a child", Harry said.  
  
"How can you say that?" Ginny asked. "Your justification for it is that I actually am looking at other boys. Not just you. You are disgusting, Harry!" Ginny yelled.  
  
People started to get out from the breakfast. They turned to look at Harry and Ginny with interest.  
  
"There is nothing to see!" Ginny snapped and ran to that same class, where she had earlier been with Draco. She entered the class and closed to door after her.  
  
She leaned against the stonewall and slide slowly towards the floor. She sat down and heard when someone opened the door. "Harry, I'm not interested. Get out!"  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Potter", a familiar voice said lazily.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and jumped up. In front of her stood a seventh grade Slytherin. Her own Draco. "Sorry, I thought you were Harry", she said quietly.  
  
"I heard that you were fighting. What did he want?" Draco asked worried. Ginny hugged him and felt how he hugged her back.  
  
_Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now_  
  
"He complained about my decisions. And I shouldn't watch anyone else but him. He is really annoying", Ginny snorted. Draco wrapped his arms around her little body tighter.  
  
"He's just jealous", Draco started.  
  
"Jealous?" Ginny made a laugh. "About what?"  
  
"About you. He's mad, because you're not interested of him, you're interested of me", Draco said grinning playfully.  
  
"I'm sure that you find it really amusing", Ginny said smiling.  
  
"You have no idea", he said kissing her with great dedication. When the kiss ended he looked at her big brown eyes and asked: "Will you come tonight?"  
  
Ginny nodded and leaned against his chest.  
  
_In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to_  
  
**-Fin-**


End file.
